The housing of the clutch release arrangement takes over the function of a carrier part or a transfer element, which separates a transmission of forces between the internal combustion engine and the transmission when the clutch release arrangement is actuated in connection with the control lever and the clutch release bearing acts on the clutch release (pressure plate) allowing clutch uncoupling which thus enables the gear of the transmission to be changed. To simplify the assembly of the clutch release arrangement, concepts are known, in which the clutch release bearing can be premanufactured captively with the housing.
From DE 76 00 543 U1,such a device is known. This clutch release arrangement comprises a clutch release bearing, whose inner ring is provided with a flange that extends radially outwards, whereby the inner ring of the clutch release bearing engages locked in rotation in a control lever shaped as a clutch fork. For the connection of the clutch fork to the extended flange section of the inner ring, separate, additional retaining elements are used. This known measure shortens the assembly times and enables automated assembly as much as possible.
The clutch release arrangement according to DE 28 30 249 A1 comprises a clutch release bearing, which includes a retaining sheet and also a spring plate in connection with outer attachment means for captive arrangement on the housing. For this purpose, the spring plate features a bracket, in whose recess a hook of the washer catches. A disadvantage is that the retaining element directly surrounds the annular flange of the housing, so that there is the risk of twisting for different temperature expansion coefficients between the directly interacting components.
FR 2 304 826 A1 also discloses a shifter device with an axially displaceable housing, which connects to a clutch release bearing. For captive arrangement of the clutch release bearing, the annular flange of the housing is surrounded by a sleeve, which, on one side, extends axially over the clutch release bearing and which positions the clutch release bearing by means of a radially inner rim.